Lost
by EvelynC.O
Summary: REWRITTEN Nefertiri has awoken to find herself in the desert with no memory of how she got there. And then, suddenly, she’s back at the palace. Will her flashbacks and déjà vu lead her to the truth of what has happened to her and her beloved Medjai?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. No, of course not. Don't own it, so stop bringin' it up, will ya?

A/N: So, I posted this a while ago, and then removed it to revise because it didn't seem to be getting anyone's attention. I think it's one of the best stories I've ever written, and I'm already about 6 chapters in…Anyway, please R&R

**Lost **

Prologue

Egypt's desert—extremely vast, extremely beautiful, and extremely hot during this time of the day. The sun was high overhead, and was heating the sand's surface to feel as if fire to the touch.

This is why when Nefertiri, daughter of Pharaoh Seti the First, outstretched her arm over the sand she awoke abruptly and quickly sat up, head throbbing and body aching all over. For a moment, she couldn't seem to grasp anything about where she was or what was going on. There she sat, thinking hard, trying to remember why she was here.

Nefertiri couldn't remember, however, but did manage to realize two facts—she was in a desert and she was thirsty. No, she was very thirsty. She looked around, her head throbbing more with each turn. She then saw, to her left, the Nile River. The water was sparkling in the sun and Nefertiri was more relieved than she had ever been in her entire life to see it. She got up and ran as fast as she could to the body of water, her feet burning with each step she took for her sandals had at some point been discarded. She ignored the hot sand and kept running, as fast as she possibly could, thinking of the cool feeling of water on her tongue. How long had it been since she'd last had a drink? Eaten? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything at all.

On she ran, the water being farther away than she had expected. Was it a mirage? She prayed not. With all that was in her she prayed that the water was real, for she knew that she would surely die if it were not.

She reached it finally and fell on her knees in front of the water, cupping her hands to get a drink. It was as cold and wonderful as she had imagined. She drank and drank, thanking the Gods with each gulp, until she felt she could no longer take the burning sensation of the sand on her bare legs. She then jumped into the water, delighting in the coolness that waded up to her thighs. It wasn't until just a while after that she started to worry about her situation. Where was she? Why could she not remember what had happened? And what of her beloved Rischura? She had to find out what had become of him. She had to know why she was there in the desert and not with her love as she had before planned. She looked all around her with no sign of which way home was. She saw her imprint in the sand in the distance, but saw nothing else to indicate from where she had come. She must have been lying there for a very long time if whatever tracks she should have made were gone. She looked to the sky and saw that the sun was on its way down. It must have been late in the afternoon and she was happy that she would not have to walk in the sun much longer. She then looked both ways that the Nile went, each one leading to nothing as far as the eye could see. She had to choose a direction…one would lead her home and the other would lead her to a place she had never been before. She chose left, hoping that her heart had lead her in the right direction and walked, just her feet on the edge of the water so that they could keep cool.

She walked for miles and miles, seeing nothing ahead, and was starting to think she had made the wrong choice. But she would not turn back. She couldn't turn back. She had to go as far this way as possible, as that was the way she was lead.

Finally, night came. The desert was cold at night, and Nefertiri wished for the warmth of day as she walked on the sand. She had walked for what seemed eternity. On and on until, finally, she felt as though she could walk no more. She was exhausted and felt dizzied from long day. She knew she had to reach home, but also knew she must sleep, and she hoped that maybe the next day she would awaken with memory.

* * *

Like it? Yes? No? Review and tell me! It gets WAY better, I promise. Next chapter will be much much longer, as this one was only a prologue! I'll update soon!

EvelynC.O


	2. Something is Very Wrong Here

Disclaimer: Do I own it? Nope…I don't…sad

Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews. I love reviews…they make me so happy!

By the Way:L:L: the beginning and end of the memory.

**Lost**

_Something is Very Wrong Here…_

I awoke very early the next morning in the warmth and comfort of my bed. Had it all been a dream? It had seemed so real… Had someone found me in the desert to bring me back? Had my Rischura come for me in the night of the Sahara? No, for if he had, he would not have brought me home. He would have taken me as far away as possible so that the two of us could be free. Free to do as we please—Princess and Medjai together. So why was I here?

I got up from my bed and examined myself in the dim early morning light for any signs of the desert. My skin was no more tanned from the sun, as it should have been. Nor were my feet tender from the hot sand. But I still could not believe that it had been a dream. Maybe I had slept for longer than I had thought… It was too soon to tell and I would have to wait until later that morning to ask what had happened to me.

I walked onto my balcony, from which I could oversee most of the land that my brother now ruled all the way to the vast and open desert. The cool air hit me and sent chills through my body. I looked directly below me and saw no one but the few guards now, as it was very early morning. I still had hours before anyone in the palace would awaken. As I watched the guards, I thought of my loving Rischura, my very own bodyguard, who now probably stood at my doorway waiting for another guard to come so that he could get his few hours of rest. I thought of the night that the two of us had shared almost two weeks ago, smiling foolishly to myself… He had not slept in my bed since because of another guards' suspicion, having not seen him in the hallway that night. Our only excuse was that I had thought I heard voices, out on my balcony, and that Rischurahad come to investigate. Unfortunately, the guard does not believe us, and Rischura cannot spend another night with me or even speak much to me until he is no longer disbelieving.

I went back to my bed and sat impatiently, waiting for my maids to come, wanting to ask them if they knew any of what had happened to me—even if nothing at all.

I washed and they dressed me, just like every morning. I did not think to ask them my question for a long time, afraid that if nothing had happened they would think me insane. I waited until all of them were gone except for one girl, Nija, who was brushing my hair.

She had been my maid for several years now. I'd gotten her when we were both very young. She was about my age and I'd grown to love and trust her. I'd actually grown to trust her so much that I told her, and no one else, about my mystery lover. She had no idea of who he was, however, because I could trust no one with that information. Telling anyone that would only put Rischura's life in danger.

"Nija?" I asked her timidly.

"Yes, Highness?" She spoke with her head down, as if concentrating on her task, afraid to look at my face.

I wanted to ask her if anything unusual had happened to me in the past few days, but I could not. I tried to force the words, but for some reason, I could not say what I wanted. I turned around quickly to try to look her in the eye, sure that I would find comfort there and be able to speak. For some reason, she didn't even look up at me.

"Thank you. You may leave me now…" came out of my mouth quickly. Why hadn't I asked her the question that had been unsettling me so much?

"Yes, Highness," she bowed slightly and walked out the door.

I punished myself internally for not being able to ask the question. I had been too afraid to hear the answer—or had I? It didn't feel that way…it just felt as though I had been physically unable to say what I wanted. _Something is very wrong here, _I thought to myself. This added more to my confusion and I just had to know what was going on.

I decided that there was one person I could ask without any fear (if that had even been the problem): Rischura. But I would not be able to speak to him until he again came to guard me much later in the day.

* * *

I loved being outside during the day. I was only allowed to walk within the palace walls, of course, but there were still many places that I could go. My favorite place of all was my garden, which lie on one side of the Nile that ran straight through Thebes. It was the first place that I'd spoken to Rischura. Many times during the late after noon I would walk there, and he would follow me, as a bodyguard should. I would feel him stare at me as I sniffed various flowers, his blue eyes (eyes very rare for an Egyptian) piercing my heart and looking into my soul unlike aynthing I'd ever known. 

:L:L:

"Medjai!" I called out to him.

"Yes?" He answered, his stare never moving.

"Why do you stare at me so?" I had noticed it for quite some time.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, Highness." What did he mean by that?

"Tell me, Medjai… An order this time, which you must obey." I was calloused and vein, just as I'd been raised to be. I knew this, of course, and had no fears of ordering anyone around.

"Partly because I must guard you with my life, Princess. If I do not watch carefully, I might be unable to do my job correctly."

"Partly, Medjai? And what else is there?" I looked at him. Never had I gazed directly back into his eyes, of all the days I had noticed them watching me.

"Yes. There is more, Princess, but I beg you do not force me to tell you," he said solemnly. His eyes pleaded with mine, but I could not grant his wish. I wanted more than anything to hear him say what I knew he felt.

I walked close to him, looking around us to see if anyone was near. I saw no one and pleaded back to him, "Tell me, Medjai. Please tell me." I'd asked him this time, without even noticing it. Not an order—I hadn't given him an order, like I'd been raised to. My guard was down…

He sighed softly, looking down for a moment and then back at me again. "Because I, a Medjai, have fallen in love with you, the Princess Nefertiri. I know that you could never love me back and that I can never have you. So, I watch you, soaking in every bit of you that I can."

I stared at him still, for a few moments thinking on what he had said. He had guarded me for the past two years, watching me like no one else ever could, all the time having loved me. It was at that moment that I knew that although I did not know him well then, I had just that quickly come to love him too. I told myself to be careful; not to fall in love with a Medjai because it would hurt me once I remembered that I could not be with him.

But soon I did fall for him, my precious Rischura, my hired Medjai. The man who loved me more than any other living soul.

:L:L:

Suddenly, I felt his eyes on me once again, smiling at the thought of his presence. I looked around, making sure that no one was near. My other guard had left, Rischura taking over. I then looked at him, gazing back into his blue eyes with my own, pleading with him to come to my side.

* * *

Confused? Well, it all comes together in just a few more chapters.That whole prologue thing wasn't pointless! It happens to be very important! I try to show that, but my subtleness may be a bit too subtle…anyhoo, stay with me! It's not even getting to the good parts yet. Review and I'll update, and then review some more and I'll update somemore! Tata! 

EvelynC.O


	3. Pharaoh's Call

Disclaimer: Don't own it…tear.

**A/N: **Thanx a ton to my reviewers! I hope you guys keep with me! Sorry, no individual shout outs today simply because I have no time! But I hope that the chapter is enough.

**Lost**

_Pharaoh's Call_

Rischura knew my looks well. Any look that I might give him could mean anything at any time and he always knew exactly what I was saying. I watched him closely, his muscular chest and arms bare and visible, his bronzed skin glistening in the sunlight, as he walked toward me. He stood so that we were face-to-face, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I kissed him softly, relishing in the feel of his lips on mine. It had felt like eternity since I'd last felt this way. He then pulled away quickly making my heart stop for a moment from the loss of contact.

"What?" I asked him. A question was etched into his brow as he looked away.

"I hear something… Someone is coming." He had saved us many times in this way.

One of my maids came running up to me. "Princess," she said breathing heavily from the run, "Pharaoh would like to see you immediately."

My heart was now racing from the thought of almost being caught with Rischura. I knew that if my brother found out, Rischura would for sure be put to death. After being with him so long, it had come to the point when I hated the thought of how many times I'd put him in danger more than anything. "Very well," I said as calm as I could. "Come, Medjai." I said to Rischura, wanting him to follow as close as possible. I walked slowly for I wanted nothing less than to talk to my brother, Ramses.

"He asked that I tell you to hurry, Princess," the maid added timidly.

"Tell him that I will be there, walking at the pace that _I_'ve chosen." I told her. Ramses had been demanding toward me since he'd returned. Before he left, almost 4 years ago, he had been brotherly and sweet to me. Since he'd returned, it'd been quite the opposite. His newfound power, after my father's death, had had that effect on him.

Rischura dared to walk next to me all the way to Pharaoh's throne room, occasionally brushing my arm with his. I was happy for the contact, as it calmed my anger towards Ramses.

I walked to my brother calmly, Rischura stepping towards a far away corner.

Ramses stared at me coldly, angry that I had defied him. I was slightly afraid, for reasons I cannot explain, but I tried to look as composed as possible.

I raised an eyebrow at him, unwilling to let him stare me down. "You called, brother?"

He stared at me a few moments longer. "Nefertiri," he said sternly, "how old are you now?"

"Seventeen," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked me over once. "Just as I'd thought."

It was then that his chocolate eyes looked away from me, ready to get to the next task at hand. But I was confused. Why would he call me only to find what age I was? What importance was that to him?

"Ramses," I called to him. He winced at the use of his name and then looked at me, ready to hear whatever it was that I was bothering him for. "Why do you ask?"

"You will see. Leave me now, Nefertiri."

"But, I—"

"Nefertiri…" He said, anxious for me to leave. I glared at him, then turned to leave, stomping angrily as I left the room through the doors that were being held open for me. My brother was so lost to me. I missed his kindness and warmth.

"I hate him." I told Rischura when we were out of the eyesight of others.

"Pharaoh does things for his own reasons." He assured me. "I am sure there was a reason. He would not waste your time, and his, for anything of unimportance."

"It's not that that I care about, Rischura. I don't understand why he's so different now… I had missed him so badly when he'd gone."

"I know. I remember," he said, his eyes lighting up slightly at my utter confusion.

"And he came back, uncaring about anything having to do with me."

Rischura nodded, staring intensely at me. I stopped mid rant to stare back at him. He made me feel so calm; so loved. Whomever I was mad at, for whatever reason, I felt better after speaking to Rischura for only seconds.

"I love you, Rischura," I told him. It was odd how it came out… That hadn't happened for a while and I then thought of how much I missed him, regardless of the fact that he was with me most every minute of every day. "Rischura," I said, pulling him into the end of a dead ended hallway, "will you stay with me tonight?"

He looked at me, eyes intense at the question that I had just asked. "Princess,"

"Nefertiri," I corrected. I hated when he called me Princess because it reminded me that the feelings I had for him were forbidden.

"Nefertiri, I love you too much to risk what we have… If I were forced to spend a day without you because of that risk, I would never be able to forgive myself," he said, running his fingers through my hair.

I realized then just how right he was. It had not hit me until that moment that I might not be with him for what could be an eternity. I was so angry. Was it at Rischura? No. It was at other things. At the world, I suppose. But I could not help but take it out on my Medjai as he stood in front of me, only wanting to protect me. I glared at him fiercely and then turned away. "You are free to leave me, Medjai, for I do not feel that I need your constant gaze upon me any longer." I walked away; to whatever place my feet would lead me. I was surprised when I heard only my two feet upon the floor. I was surprised because my Medjai had always come after me… Why hadn't he this time? Did he think that I would get over it soon enough, if only he would leave me to myself for a while? Did he not care that I did not want him; not know that in reality I had only been speaking out of anger? My anger, which had been at everything but him.

I then wanted to turn around. I felt like I had been through this situation before, knowing that the outcome would be somehow bad if I did not turn around. Despite the fact that I wanted to turn around and apologize because my mind was screaming at me to do so, I kept walking, unwillingly, as if it were meant to be this way…

* * *

Well, that's it. How is this story so far? This is the first time my writing has flowed so easily… To me, it actually seems to be written well, but that might not be true. Plz review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is really welcome and wanted for this story (and for all of my stories)! That's constructive criticism…lol About two more chapters before the first mystery is solved! Review and I'll update! Tata for now! 

EvelynC.O


	4. Betrothed

Disclaimer: I don't own it….

**A/N:** Welp, I still love this story, despite how little it seems anyone else does. So, I'm still posting it! Sorry it took so long for those of you interested!

**Lost **

**_Betrothed_**

I had been called down to dinner with my brother, Ramses that night. He had only once before wanted to have dinner with me, and I wanted to decline his offer, as I didn't want to ever see his face again. But if I did not eat with him, then I would not eat at all and oddly I was unusually famished.

I noticed a man at dinner who I did not know, sitting in my chair next to Ramses as I sat next to him. He looked at me and then spoke quietly with my brother, watching me out of the corner of his eye. Something was going on, and I intended to find out just what.

Ramses smiled at the end of their conversation and then finally spoke to me. "Nefertiri, this is my general, Adeben."

I nodded, but said nothing. _Why would I want to know this man,_ I thought to my brother. He didn't hear me of course.

Adeben nodded back and spoke only one word, "Princess." _Stupid man_, I had already named him. He would have to do a lot more than that to impress me. I looked away from both Ramses and Adeben, disgusted with the likes of them. In my eyesight now, I saw Rischura gazing at me again, like he'd always done. I smiled slightly, wanting to let him know that I wasn't upset with him. He smiled back for a split second and then he turned away quickly. I had forgotten about the eyes in the room, watching us and our every move.

"Say something, Nefertiri!" Ramses ordered. I looked away from Rischura immediately.

"It is nice to meet you, General," I said. It was a lie. I could barely stand to be in his company already. I knew I didn't like him, so there was no use in Ramses trying to get me to.

"Nefertiri, there is a reason for this meeting…" Ramses told me calmly.

I eyed him suspiciously with no idea of what he was talking about.

"I have asked Adeben, Nefertiri, to take your hand in marriage and he has graciously and kindly accepted."

My eyes widened. My chest suddenly felt tight and it became hard to breathe. I looked to Rischura, whose face, although much more subtly than my own, showed the same shock. I could see that his heart was broken, just like mine had just been. I couldn't believe it! How could this be happening? Adeben, the _stupid man_ who I had been betrothed to, turned my face to his with the fingertips of his right hand. "We should get to know each other better very soon. It would do neither of us any good to marry someone we don't know."

I was going to be sick. I was literally going to be both physically and emotionally ill. I felt my stomach start to ache as my mouth began to water. I couldn't sit here any longer.

I stood up immediately and ran from the room, every eye at the long table on me as I made a mad dash for a place to retch.

I found myself in my quarters, moments later, vomiting in a bucket that Nija had brought me.

"Highness, what has happened?" Nija asked me as I began to feel better. "You're not well."

"Nija, the most horrible thing has happened," I told her.

"What?"

"I've been betrothed! Nija, I have been betrothed to the General, Adeben, who I have no like for at all."

"That's not so bad, Highness. There was a time right after Pharaoh returned that you _wanted_ him to marry you off. You said you wanted to be married and that you felt you were old enough and—"

"But now it's different," I told her. "Now I'm in love with another! Don't you see? I'm in love with Rischura, not with—" _Oh no!_ I had told her his name. Her face was suddenly bright, her mouth open, eyes wide in shock. I had put him in danger.

"You must tell no one, Nija! _No one!_" I yelled at her. A thousand things were racing in my mind.

"The Medjai!" She said, paying no attention to me.

"Promise me! _Say it!_" I was more frightened now then I'd been in a long time. Weak as I felt from retching, I brought up my hands and squeezed her shoulders tightly.

"I promise!" She exclaimed, but that wasn't good enough.

"_Swear _it! Swear that you will never speak his name again! Not even in closed quarters such as this one!" My eyes were beginning to tear. "I can't lose him, Nija, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Highness. I swear it! I will never say his name! I will never tell a soul!" I still didn't believe her, although something deeper inside of me did. Some part of me was naïve enough to believe her. _No! Don't!_ I pleaded with myself, but my face didn't show the battle that was going on inside me. Instead, my tight grasp loosened and my face showed relief. Then, I let her go. I told her to leave. She stood up quickly with my bucket and walked out of the room. I couldn't believe that with a simple, "Thank you," I had let Nija out of my site with the most precious secret I'd ever owned. As much as I liked her, I should have banished her away to keep Rischura out of danger, but I did not.

_What is wrong with you, Nefertiri! Why can't you do what you want? _I was utterly confused at my actions. It was as if I couldn't control my own body. I undressed quickly and crawled into my bed. I felt dizzy. I still hadn't eaten. On top of that, I felt angry with myself for all of the things that had happened that day. I couldn't bear to be awake any longer to think about these events and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, my eyes swollen from tears that had fallen in the night. My head and stomach still ached with hunger and yet I felt nauseous again. I sat up and scanned the room quickly finding my bucket cleaned out and on the floor next to my bed. I grabbed it quickly and relieved my stomach. 

I lay back down again. I didn't want to stand for fear that I would fall over. Instead, I simply rolled onto my side in wait for my maids, but I noticed something on the floor. It was a small folded piece of papyrus right next to my door. I had to get to it quickly before my maids did because I knew instantly that it was from Rischura. How I knew it I didn't know, but it didn't matter.

I sat up slowly and the room began to look blurry, spinning slowly around me. I blinked for a long moment and then opened my eyes again, looking only at the piece of parchment. I removed my covers and put both my feet down, making sure that I didn't step near my bucket. I then sprinted as quickly as I could to the papyrus, picked it up and ran back. I had to do it quickly so as not to fall over. As for now, I couldn't read the letter because my eyes couldn't focus. So, I opened a chest on a table next to my bed and placed the letter inside it. I then quickly lay my head back down and hoped no one would find it before I did.

As soon as my chest was closed, as if time had intentionally been on my side, my maids walked in to get me ready.

After I was dressed and had eaten, I set out to find my brother. I felt physically better now and needed to restore my emotional stability.

"Ramses, I need to speak with you!" I yelled as I walked into his throne room, making a scene on purpose. All of the guards looked at me strangely as I stomped toward my brother's chair. He looked up at me from something he'd been reading and glared.

"Nefertiri, I am far too busy to deal with a screaming child at the moment," he said sternly, "especially one who doesn't even address me properly." I stopped dead in my tracks and then spoke to him calmly. "I am sorry, Pharaoh. Forgive me. But I must talk to you about my betrothal."

"What about it?"

"I don't want to marry him, Pharaoh."

"And why not? What's wrong with him? I found you the best that Thebes can offer."

"No, you," I stopped and began speaking more softly. "Have you ever been in love, Rams—Pharaoh?"

He stood up at this and walked until he was only a foot away from me. "Nefertiri, love is a waste of time. Did you not see how father loved his mistress Anck-su-namun? Do you not remember how she treated him? Or are you just ignorant? Love means nothing!" He raised his voice. "You _will_ marry Adeben. That is end of discussion!" He stared me down and I felt like crying again. I turned away from him quickly and calmly walked out of the room without another word. Once I reached the hall I began to run to my room like I had the night before.

There I found a guard who I had never seen before standing outside my door. He bowed low as he let me pass into my room. I stood still momentarily, looking the intruder over. I was upset to not see the sharp blue eyes, strong jaw bone, and altogether chiseled physique that I was used to. Why hadn't Rischura been there? I then remembered the letter I had put away for safekeeping. I walked into my room, closing the door behind me and took it out of the chest and opened it reading quickly. Just as I had known, it was from Rischura.

_Princess Nefertiri,_

_I cannot begin to tell you now, Nefertiri, how I pray to the Gods that this letter will not be found. We both knew this would come, didn't we? We knew that we would be parted eventually. I know it hurts you just as it hurts me, but I have no regrets. Everything we had together, I'm proud of and I hope you feel the same way. I cannot bear to watch over you today for I know that if I did, I would be unable to resist taking you into my arms and trying to run far away from here, which would do neither of us any good in the daylight. Instead, I told another guard to take over for me for the day because I was feeling ill. It wasn't a lie, Nefertiri. I feel more ill perhaps than I have ever felt, but I know that I have to say goodbye to you. Please meet me tonight before dinner in the garden, where I hope we will be alone._

_Love,_

_Your Medjai_

_I know this letter,_ I thought to myself. _I have seen it before! _There was no mistaking the feeling that I had definitely seen Rischura's letter at an earlier time. At that moment, however, I couldn't sit and think about that, because instead my mind was only thinking of how I was ever going to say goodbye to him.

* * *

And that's all! A bit longer than the others. Still got a loooooong ways to go! Review, please and I'll update when I get enough of them! The next chapter's a long one! 

EvelynC.O


End file.
